Safe in the Night
by fondantoftheopera
Summary: Bella is visited by her secret midnight guardian. Takes place after Eclipse. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Nogara..." Bella sighed, she still missed Nogara ever since she was a child, and she was looking in her photo album not realizing there was someone behind her.

"Bella..." She closed her book and faced Edward, "Why so gloomy on your graduation day?"

"I'm not gloomy I'm just thinking" she said gently.

"Think about what?" He was now curious and she sighed.

"About the memories of my past" She said gently.

"Bella hurry up you don't want to be late for your graduation ceremony!" Her dad, Charlie, yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Belle yelled back, "I will see you later Edward" she kissed him on the lips.

He kissed her back, "See you later." He smiled as she left down stairs; he looked at her photo album and opened it to were he smelled tears on a picture of her, when she was small, and a dog which had silver fur color and golden eyes.

"So this dog was important to her. Why was it important? I wonder what happened, but this dog seems different by just looking at it." He thought to himself then decided not to dwell on it he had a graduation to attend, he left.

-In Billy's house at La Push-

"Yes Charlie we found the exact look alike it took years finding one...yes I'll have Jacob drop it off...okay your welcome...no, no need to pay me this is also our gift to her...Yes, your welcome and thank you, bye." Billy hanged up.

"So when do we drop off her gift?" Jacob asked.

"We aren't dropping it off you are, and in three hours when the graduation over you drop it off to their house." Billy said.

Jacob sighed, "Fine I do it just to see her expression on her face." He smiled as he went to his room.

Billy scratched his head and headed outside.

-At the graduation ceremony-

"Say cheese!" Charlie said as he took a picture of Bella and her friends.

"See ya at the party Bella!" Her friends said as they left.

"Party…why must I go?" Bella sighed.

"It was Alice's idea besides it will make her extremely happy if you went." Edward said as he hugged her.

"Fine I will go…were did my dad go?" Bella asked.

"I saw him on the phone walking that way." Edward pointed out the direction where Charlie went.

"Thanks I will be back" kissed him on the cheek and left.

Edward smiled and went to go tell Alice that Bella is coming.

-With Charlie on the phone-

"Hey Billy did you find it…..Okay drop it of over my house in three hours when the graduation is over…Thank you Billy you helped me a lot…..So how much do you want for helping me…..Thank you so very much she will be really happy…..Thanks and your welcome, bye." Charlie hung up his phone.

Bella heard everything, 'Did Charlie get me something? I wonder what it is.'

"Oh Bella, shouldn't you be with everyone else getting ready for the ceremony" Charlie said.

"Oh right later Dad!" She ran to the rest of the grads.

-Three hours later-

"I'm so proud of you Bells" Charlie gave Bella a hug.

"Bella!" Alice glomped Bella, "I'm so happy you're coming to the graduation party! Is that okay with you Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Sure, what time you want me to drop her off?" Charlie said.

"At six!" Alice quickly replied.

"Done." Charlie smiled.

"See ya there at the party Bella!" She hugged her and waved good bye.

"A party aye." Charlie said.

"Don't push it." Bella sighed, "Let's go home!" she smiled.

Charlie realized it and began walking fast to the car, they both got in and Charlie drove home.

-Bella and Charlie's home-

"You sure were in a rush to get here." Bella said as she went to the stairs.

"Sorry, heh, heh" Charlie said.

"I will be upstairs if you need me getting ready for THAT party" Bella sulked and went upstairs to her room.

Charlie gave a weak smile

Bella is in her room looking at her photo album, "Nogara, if you were here with me you would cheer me up and make all the negative thoughts go away….I missed you so much." Bella started to tear, "I promised my self I wouldn't cry!"

The door bell rang, "Bella! Come downstairs!"

"Coming!" Bella wiped her tears and went downstairs to see Jacob behind the counter and Charlie right next to him, "Hey Jacob!" She smiled.

"Hey Bella!" He smiled his big grin.

"So what did you call me for dad?" She asked, Charlie and Jacob grinned.

"Well Billy, Jacob and I got you a graduation gift." He smiled but Bella sighed.

"Charlie you know that I don't like gifts." She said.

"But you will like this one." Charlie said and smiled, "Show her Jake."

Jacob nodded and walked away from the counter with a chain on his hands, when Jacob was in Bella's view her eyes widen and became teary.

"No…gara….Nogara….NOGARA!" Bella ran to the silver fur colored dog with golden eyes and hugged the dog, Bella started to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob never saw Bella like this before, crying over for a dog, he wished she would cry like that for him, boy did he feel a little jealous.

"Bella are you okay?" Jacob pat her head and Charlie walked next to him, she looked up and glomped her dad.

"Thank you dad!" She was really happy.

"Bells don't forget to thank Jacob and Billy for finding it." He smiled warmly.

She smiled, "Charlie her name is Nogara not it." Charlie blinked; she named her new pet Nogara just like her first pet, "Thank you Jake!" She gave him a hug, "Oh and give this to Billy." She gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek, Jacob blushed, "Now give that to Billy." Bella said seriously.

Jacob nodded his head; Bella's new pet, Nogara, took the chain from Jacob with her mouth and gave it to Bella, Nogara wagged her tail happily.

"Aww Nogara!" took the chain from her mouth and Nogara barked happily.

"Well I will take my leave." Jacob said, "Have fun Bella." He said warmly as he left.

"That was a good thing you did to Jacob." Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" She said as she giggled when Nogara was licking her tears off.

"Giving Jake a kiss on the cheek." He showed her with his hands.

"Charlie I was serious that it was for Billy." Bella said and Nogara bark as well.

"But it's different when a guy receives it from the girl he likes." Charlie responded.

"Oooo! I'm going upstairs to get ready for the party." Bella went to the stairs fumed, "Come Nogara." Nogara happily followed upstairs.

In Bella's room she was having a hard time looking for an outfit to wear; Nogara was laying down on the floor near the closet looking at Bella.

Nogara stood up and stared at the window and started to bare her fangs, Bella didn't realize this because she was to busy looking for something to wear.

Alice came through the window with a box that had Bella's outfit for the party not knowing that there was a dog there, Nogara began snarling and sending a threatening growl to Alice.

"Bella!" It was loud but not to loud to alert Charlie.

Bella heard a snarl followed by a growl and when she heard her name she quickly checked and it was Alice pleading for help from Nogara's threats.

"Calm down Nogara" Bella said soothing to Nogara's ears, "She is my friend please don't hurt her."

Bella's soothing voice calmed down Nogara and left Alice alone but gave her that cold stony glaze that a werewolf would give to a vampire.

"I don't think she likes me." Alice said to Bella.

"Well she jus met you today." Bella said, "I just got her today, she is really friendly and gentle, she reminds me of my first pet"

Alice and Nogara looked at her, "Well the reason or me to be here is this." Alice gave Bella the box, "It's your outfit for the party."

Bella opened the box and it was a beautiful black dress it also came with black high heels, "Thank you Alice you're a life saver." Bella smiled.

"Of course I am." Alice was proud of her self, "Okay then I will see you at the party." She smiled and left.

"I will try it on." She went to the bathroom; Nogara hopped on the bed and began to sleep.

Bella came out, "Nogara whacha think? Even though it is over board." The dress wrapped her body perfectly, he side cuts showed her long beautiful legs, the heels gave the it the extra spice; when she ask Nogara she found her sleeping on her bed. "Aww, sleeping like a baby." She quietly went to the door and blew a kiss to Nogara then left to go down stairs.

"Dad I'm ready to go!" Bella walked to him.

Charlie was speechless.

"What is it Charlie?" Bella was curious.

"Your stunning Bells, where did you get that dress?" Charlie asked.

"Oh Alice gave it to me." She smiled.

Charlie smiled as well, "Did you thank her" Bella nodded her head yes.

"Let's go!" Bella opened the door; Charlie got his keys and left to his car.

Once they were gone Nogara woke up, she went door to door in the house looking for Bella. She started smelling around and found her scent leaving the main door; she was determined to look for Bella. She ran back to Bella's room and found that the window was still opened, she jumped out the window. Not realizing that there was nothing soft on the ground she clawed into a tree and started to climb down, once on the ground she ran searching for Bella.

Bella and Charlie made it to the Cullen's house Bella got out, "Bye Charlie." She said.

"Bye Bella, have fun!" Charlie replied and Bella nodded; she went up the steps and Charlie left.

"Bella!" Alice said happily, "I so happy you came!" She hugged Bella very tight.

"Heh, why didn't you hug me back at my house?" Bella said and Alice fidgeted.

"Well your dog was unexpected, I never fore seen this coming even if I wanted to check, it just scared me, I thought it might attack me." Alice said weakly.

"It's okay Alice besides I liked the dress." Alice gave a bright smile.

"I knew it! Okay let's go in and start the party!" They walked it the house.

Charlie made it ask home and it was time to feed the dog.

"Nogara! It is time to eat!" Charlie was calling her. He went to Bella's room to find no one but a window opened, he checked outside the window and saw claw marks on the tree, Charlie panicked and went down stairs to the phone and called Jacob.

-On the phone-

"Billy!"

"Yes"

"It's me Charlie can you pass the phone to Jacob I need to tell him something."

"Okay hang on a second…Hello Charlie. Do you need something?"

"Jacob! I'm afraid that Nogara ran away when I dropped off Bella to."

"Okay Charlie calm down what make you think she ran away."

"I searched for her around the house and when I went to Bella's room the window was opened and I checked out side of the window and there were claw marks on the tree going down'

"…Okay Charlie I will search for her, don't worry, okay."

"Thanks Jacob. Bye"

"Bye"

-End of the phone-

"I hope Jacob finds her before Bella realizes that Nogara is gone." Charlie was depressed.

-In La Push-

"What happened Jacob?" Billy asked his son.

"It seems Nogara ran searching for Bella, I have to go find her before Bella realizes she is gone." Jacob said.

"Good luck my son." Billy said as Jacob nodded and left.

'Okay if Nogara ran away looking for Bella might as well find Bella to find Nogara.' Jacob thought as he continues to run to the Cullen's home.

-Back at the Party-

Alice had finally finished decorating the house and the people who were invited started to appear.

"Hey Alice?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella?" Alice answered.

"How long will this party last?" Bella was curious.

"As long as you can last." It wasn't Alice who answer it was Edward.

"Edward!" Both girls answered.

"Alice…" He gave her a hug, "Bella." Not only he gave her a hug but also a kiss on the lips, "You look amazing Bella."

Bella blushed like crazy, "Thanks Edward."

"Let me guess." Edward put one hand on his head and the other was pointing at Alice pretending to be a foreseer, "Alice gave it to you."

"Hardy har har! Edward, you know you could mind read why try to make fun of me?" Alice crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to offend you" Edward said gently.

"I forgive you if you buy me that yellow Porch car." Alice said with a smiled.

Edward sighed, "Fine I'll get it for you, and I can't believe you would do that."

"Hey you brought this upon yourself." Alice said and then she went to the DJ system to put some songs.

A few moments Angela and Jessica came into the party, follow by Mike.

"So this is how the inside of the house looks for the Cullen's huh." Angela said.

"Not shabby I like it." Jessica said.

"I don't really care about the house I just came for the party." Mike said.

"Hey everyone!" Bella said as Edward was behind her.

"Hey Bella!" They answered back.

"Have fun in the party." Edward said as well.

-Just outside at the party-

"Hey Jacob! Wait for us!" Jacob turned around to see Quil and Paul behind him.

"What are you two doing here?" Jacob said.

"We saw leave your home in a rush and followed you." Quil said.

"But to think you came here to get Bella, what sly dirty wolf you are." Paul smirked.

Jacob blushed, "Oh shut up I came here searching for Nogara, Bella's pet!"

"Don't you mean your pet wolf?" They both said at the same time.

"So what she was mine, she belongs to Bella now!" Jacob yelled back, "Besides I found her a few years ago, I didn't get her as a pup." Jacob sighed and looked away.

"Okay don't go emotional on us." Paul sighed.

"Want us to help Jacob?" Quil said.

"Yes, one of you head south and the other heads east, I will head north this road." Jacob said and the spilt up to look for Nogara.

Jacob made it to the Cullen's house but didn't smell Nogara anywhere, 'Well before I continue my search let me give this to Bella.'

Jacob went to the main door entrance and knocked the door only to have Alice open it, "Welcome to our...home..." Alice was shocked, "What's a fine wolf like your self doing here?" Alice remembered the interaction she had with Nogara.

"I just came here give Bella part two of her graduation gift that I forgot to give with her first." Jacob said and Alice was shocked.

"What? She accepts your gifts but not mine or Edward's..." She turned around saw Bella, she let Jacob in, "How could you Bella? How can you accept Jacob's gifts but not ours?" she fake tear.

"What do you mean Alice?" she looked up and saw Jacob, "Jake! What are you doing here?" she went to him, Edward followed.

"Well I'm searching for something." Jacob said and Edward's eye narrow.

"Is that something a dog Jacob? Perhaps it is dear to someone." Jacob eyes narrowed to Edwards.

"No we found some something disturbing our territory and they lead to here." Jacob said trying to cover up the truth, Edward just grunted back, "Anyways I just dropped by to give the rest of your graduation gift." He gave her two bracelets, "This one" was a silver bracelet that had six wolves and a heart locket, "Is Nogara's, she had it on when I found her" Bella was shocked she recognized from somewhere, "And this ones yours" He gave her a silver and gold bracelet it also had six wolves and instead of a heart locket it was a cross with a rose in the middle of the cross.

"Wow their pretty." She said before she could say thanks Alice foreseen something.

"Edward…Bella I had a vision." Edward went to go get the others while Jacob and Bella stayed with Alice.

"Maybe I should leave." Jacob said as he turned around to leave.

"I believe you should stay Jacob" Carslie said gently and Jacob stop and turned around.

"Fine but make it quick I must return to searching." Jacob replied.

"Your little runaway bitch can wait, or is that little dog is more important what this vision deals with Bella!" Edward teased but it went too far.

"How dare you insult her! You have no fucking idea what you just did! And don't you bring Bella into this!" Jacob snapped but he was extremely angry.

Edward glared so did Jacob, Then Edward realized it and looked away, "Just say what you gotta say Alice so wolf man could go." Edward said quickly, everybody looked at him.

"Well okay…I foresaw the same thing but more info, it seems that the newborns are getting closer and closer and they prepared themselves for a big fight, I also saw a person and it was a she, it didn't show me much but I believe that this silvered hair woman will help us." Alice said.

Jacob flinched a bit, "Is that all?" Jacob said.

"Not really, Jacob would you care to help us we need all the help we can get." Jasper said nicely.

"I don't think that…" Jacob hesitated.

"Let's just put our past behind us and team up, you know that I know you would want to fight them as much." Carlisle said, "Since Jasper is the newborn expert he will help us how to defeat them two days from now."

"Let me think on it right now" Jake said quickly, "…..Okay I well tell Sam and see what happens from there, I must be leaving now."

Jacob left outside, Bella realized that she didn't say thank you to him and went after him, she found him in the middle of the stairs staring at some thing.

Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle followed Bella out side while Rosalie, Emmet and Esme stayed behind to watch the party.

When they made it outside they saw Bella looking at Jacob while Jacob was looking somewhere else.

Bella went to Jacob, "Jake thanks for the bracelet" when she was getting really close Edward stopped her.

"Bella some things wrong don't get close." He pull her to his side then Jacob move a couple steps to the side to reveal a silver fur colored dog and it seem not to happy, it was snapping its mouth at Edward.

The dog was growling at Edward and in a blink of an eye it took down Edward. The dog pinned him down; Edward could throw the dog down but the fact that the dog is really threatening him if he moved.

Bella realized that the dog was Nogara, "Nogara please get off of Edward he didn't do anything to me!" She tried to get her off.

Nogara stood there pinning him down, "See that is the reason why I did want to come near you Bella. The dog would've attacked me." Alice said behind Jasper and everybody looked at Bella.

"But she is kind!" She couldn't get Nogara off then Jacob said some thing to Nogara to her ear and the threatening growls were gone, when Edward heard what Jacob said his eye widen.

"Don't worry Bella I will take her home." Jacob said as he picked her up and Nogara blushed a bit but no one could notice, "Alright then I'm off." Jacob began walking down the steps.

"Hey Jacob, when you spoke into Nogara's ears did you sing to her that hymn." Edward asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Jacob said blankly and he set down Nogara, before he left he said some thing, "Bella it seems you have a guardian of the night." with that he left with Nogara walking by his side.


End file.
